The Neutron Files
by ReddistheRose
Summary: A collection of fanmade songs. Seven: From The Stars... a true lover of science like Jimmy knows that truly amazing feeling of being infinatly smaller than what's out there...I just put it into a song, is all...
1. Straight To My Heart

**AN:** Just a quickie here, I'm afraid. Don't worry- I'm working on my actual stories too, I _promise_!

This is actually a song I wrote, and it fits so well with Jimmy and Cindy that I thought I should post it as a poem. Let me know what you think! I was thinking about uploading a clip of the song being sung, but I don't have it yet, so...if you ask real nice I might do it, but...yeah.

So, this is Jimmy's POV about Cindy, obviously. Enjoy- and PLEASE reveiw!

_Disclaimer:_ Huh. Wow. I actually own something this time. Yep, the song is mine- NO STEALIE! (hugs song close to body) I don't own Jimmy or Cindy, though. (cries)

* * *

**Straight To My Heart**

-

People may be forgotten

Dates and times, slip my mind

But even when you've gone and

Left me here, your touch lingers behind

-

Cuz all the things you do

And every word you say

I store in a place where

It never will fade away

-

_Chorus:_

It doesn't go to my head,

It goes straight to my heart

I keep you close to me

Even when we're apart

-

The mind, it may be logical

But it can only think

My heart can feel and it's only you

Who makes it skip a beat

-

I'll be keeping you safe

Forever you'll reside

Deep within a special place,

outside out of my mind

-

Time may steal my thoughts

And I might lose my brain

But my heart's untouchable I know

And right there is where you'll stay

-

You're out of my mind

But, beleive me when I say

I've tucked your memory away

In a far, far better place

-

_Chorus:_

It doesn't go to my head,

It goes straight to my heart

I keep you close to me

Even when we're apart

-

The mind, it may be logical

But it can only think

My heart can feel and it's only you

Who makes it skip a beat

-


	2. I Hate You

**AN:** Hi, all! I got such a great respone from my last song, I thought I'd write another! This one I made for Cindy's POV. I love it, personally, and I hope you will too...please reveiw, and then I'll know!

**Reveiwers:**

**Readrbug21:** Wow! Thanks! As to being a songwriter when I grow up- well, why wait for that? (I may never grow up, anyway...)

**crazybluephantom:** Well, not opera, haha! I'm planning on uploading the audio to the song soon- I'll let you know the link soon as I can!

* * *

**_EDIT:_** The link to the sung version of "Straight To My Heart" is here: 

www (dot) megaupload (dot) com? (backslash) d2N63W6RT

Of course, replace the things in parentaseas with what is says...and yes, the question mark is in there on purpose, go ahead and type it in. Sorry for the wierdness here, but it won't let me put an actual link. I would be honored if ya'll would have a listen and let me know what you think in your reveiw. Look for future edits with links...and, thanks!

* * *

**I Hate You**

-

This song's for you, and for me

I need you to see

The way I feel

-

There is no doubt about my words

Haven't you heard?

That I hate you

-

The way you think you're always right

And in hindsight

You really were

-

Drives me insane, like the way you eat

Totally complete,

Is my hatred

-

Chorus:

I hate everything about you

From your head down to your toes

I hate the way that you look at me

And I hate how I know

-

That I love you, and I need you

And I hate you for this feeling

-

Don't ask me; it's complicated

And I hate it

And I hate you

-

I was comfortable, in my zone

Now my cover's blown

With just three words

-

Why did they have to change?

It feels strange

To be in love with you

-

To feel two things, both so strong

Which is wrong,

When they're both true?

-

And you're all I think about

There is no doubt

I'm too far gone

-

Chorus:

I hate everything about you

From your head down to your toes

I hate the way that you look at me

And I hate how I know

-

That I love you, and I need you

And I hate you for this feeling

-

Don't ask me; it's complicated

And I hate it

And I hate you

-

Sometimes, you know, you're so nice

It's almost like

We never fought

-

I guess I don't mind

Spending my time

On you, on second thought

-

What is this? Am I giving in?

Can't let you win

My heart tonight

-

But I can't help the way I feel

The way you steal

My breath away

-

Chorus:

I love everything about you

From your head down to your toes

I love the way that you look at me

And I love how I finally know

-

That I love you, and I need you

And I hope this never ends

-

It's not so complicated

I hate it

And I love you

-

I love you

Oh, how I hate you

For loving me


	3. Wishing On Stars

**AN: **Hi again! Wow, this one has been in the "I'll work on this...eventually" bin for a while- I fianlly got around to it just today. I hope you like it! Please leave a reveiw.

**Reveiwers:**

**4-only-me-and-u; badwolf1:** Thank you!  
**Indy girl: **Thanks! Here's another helping for you!  
**Readrbug21: **! How about…_cheese-riffic_? Haha, I hope you like this one!

* * *

**Wishing On Stars **

A streak across a midnight sky  
Has us thinking about our lives  
We make a wish and close our eyes,  
But perfect doesn't come  
-  
Meteors just passing through-  
What could they possibly do?  
They can't change what's wrong with me and you  
But still, we like to try  
-  
Why  
Do we spend our time  
Wishing on stars that died  
Before we were born?  
-  
And why  
Do I waste my time?  
I can't seem to realize  
My life's too short  
-  
A slamming door was all I heard  
After your departing words  
And I can't deny the feeling hurts  
But there's nothin' I can do  
-  
I recognize our love is dead  
But still can't get it through my head  
Spend my time wishing instead  
For you to return  
-  
Why  
Do we spend our time  
Wishing on stars that died  
Before we were born?  
-  
And why  
Do I waste my time?  
I can't seem to realize  
My life's too short  
-  
What if I can't let you go?  
What if my loneliness just grows?  
And what if I admit I finally know  
That wishing won't bring you back?  
-  
I leave behind the wishing game  
It's time for me to make a change  
It's more than a fair exchange  
If you'll be by my side  
-  
My destiny is mine to decide  
-  
Why  
Do we spend our time  
Wishing on stars that died  
Before we were born?  
-  
And why  
Do I waste my time?  
I can't seem to realize  
My life's too short


	4. Locked With A Key

**AN: **Okay, gang, here's antoher one: this is "Locked With A Key"...Cindy POV, reflecting Jimmy's infatuation with a certian brunette playa...please don't forget to reveiw!

**Reveiwers:  
samuraistar: **Wow! Have fun in the Cali sun! haha!  
**mysticofthepen; Readrbug21:** Thanks!

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I own this song, a pair of pants, a bottle of coke, and a fish named Finney...but I don't own Jimmy Neutron._

* * *

**Locked With A Key**

- 

He bends and he sways,Like a reed in her breeze  
Captivated by her charms  
-  
He spends every day  
By her side, constantly,  
He's lost in the maze of her arms  
-  
He's hers, she's his,  
I know I can't change  
The love that burns in his mind  
-  
Still I watch her fly  
On the wings of his love  
Can't help wishing that he were mine  
-  
(Chorus)  
I just don't know the path to his heart  
It's locked away with a key  
That's tied 'round her neck  
With the chain of his love  
And she'll never set him free  
-  
Bound with unbreakable ties  
Love leads him blind  
Down whatever path she should choose  
-  
No matter how long  
She plays this game,  
He is the one that will lose  
-  
So I hope and pray  
By a miracle  
He'll see the darkness in her eyes  
-  
And we'll sail away  
Pulled by love's tide  
He'll be set free from her lies  
-  
(Chorus)  
I just don't know the path to his heart  
It's locked away with a key  
That's tied 'round her neck  
With the chain of his love  
And she'll never set him free  
-  
He'll never belong to me  
She'll never set him free  
His heart is locked with a key  
He'll never belong to me...  
-


	5. Writng A Story

**AN:** Okay, this is a song I'm particularly proud of...it's called _"Writing A Story"_, and like any respectable JC song, it's kinda angsty- but more...wistful? Lol, I love that word. Anyway, don't forget to reveiw!

**Reveiwers:**  
**TVGirl2006: **Thanks! For some reason, sad/angsty is what I'm good at...  
**EL CHUPACABRA:** Chups! Good to hear from you again! I'm glad you're liking my stuff, I'm certainly flattered by a comliment from such a great writer. In fact, I'd venture to say that most, if not all, of your JN fiction is on my "favorites" list, lol! Anyway, hope you like this one as well.  
**magic15: **Thank you! I certainly will!  
**mysticofthepen: **Er, thank you? Lol, thanks for being such a faithful reveiwer!

* * *

_Disclaimer: "...and, well, you know how hair absorbs smells? Yeah, well, now my head smells like mold." - My friend_

* * *

**Writing A Story**

**-**

I don't know how to get where I'm going  
I don't know what to do once I'm there  
Every day I wish myself into your arms  
Spending my time, wishing you cared.

-  
But every day that passes I'm losing  
Another grain of sand from the hourglass  
Think of the words that I could have told you  
All the moments that I let pass  
-  
Won't I ever over come me?  
Murder the voice of denial and doubt  
That hold me back from what my heart is saying  
Over the funeral of fear I shout:  
-  
Chorus  
I love you more than words can tell you  
Thousands of pages could never amount  
It's as if I'm writing a story  
But I can't seem to tell you what it's about  
-  
So days go by, I curse my feelings  
Can't forget them, I can't let you go  
Maybe in time, I'll over come this  
Somehow I sense they'll only grow  
-  
Can't you hear me, I am calling  
My heart is screaming what you should know  
I don't know just how I feel,  
Is my heart friend or foe?  
-  
Mmmm, somehow I know  
-  
Chorus  
I love you more than words can tell you  
Thousands of pages could never amount  
It's as if I'm writing a story  
But I can't seem to tell you what it's about  
-  
Mmm, what it's about  
I'm writing a story...

-


	6. Going To Mars

**AN: **Mmmm, confusion...it's a beutiful thing. Hi, gang! It's been awhile! Things are pretty busy on my end, so I'm a slow updater lately, sorry. I hope you like this one! It's really very random, and I'm not sure how it's going to go over (The tune to it is very catchy, I assure you), but please R&R anyway, lol.

**Reveiwers:**

**magic15; mysticofthepen: **I'm glad you liked it!  
**animeromance92: **Thanks! I sure will!  
**Readrbug21: **Haha, what a way with words- thanks!  
**TVGirl2006: **Thank you very much! For some reason, I happen to be good with the angsty stuff, which is kind of strange, seeing as how cheerful I usually am...

* * *

**Going To Mars (In a Rowboat) **

- 

I'm running out of logical 

Things to say  
I don't know what I'm feeling  
But I feel it anyway  
-  
What could ever describe the  
Ultimate paradox?  
I try to give voice to my  
Enigmatic thoughts 

- 

Chorus:Your love's like going to mars  
In a rowboat  
I need all I can take  
To keep this afloat  
-  
How did this happen?  
It just makes no sense  
I'm all mixed up, but  
It makes no difference  
-  
No air to breathe,  
So why's my heart still beating?  
It's like I'm blinded by  
What I'm seeing  
-  
So put in your paddle,  
And just row  
If we're together, don't matter  
Where we go  
-  
I'd say it's impossible  
But I won't  
I'd say, "We'll get nowhere"  
But it's stuck in my throat  
-  
Oh, ooh.  
-  
Chorus:  
Your love's like going to mars  
In a rowboat  
I need all I can take  
To keep this afloat  
-  
How did this happen?  
It just makes no sense  
I'm all mixed up, but  
It makes no difference  
-  
So now I'm floating  
Past the stars  
There is no explanation  
For this crazy love of ours  
-  
Chorus:  
Your love's like going to mars  
In a rowboat  
I need all I can take  
To keep this afloat  
-  
How did this happen?  
It just makes no sense  
I'm all mixed up, but  
It makes no difference  
-  
It makes no difference  
Oh, I guess it makes no difference  
No, it makes no difference  
-  
As long as I'm with you…. 

-


	7. From The Stars

**AN: **Well, here we go again. I wrote this late, late, late at night...so I hope you like it. It's hard to read instead of hear, I must say. It does one of those "Think you know what she's about to say but the sentance changes half-way through" deals, which I hope will make and not break it, but...well, don't forget to reveiw!

**Reveiwers:**

**magic15:** I would love to! Unfortunatly, (1) I have nothing but my voice to work with, I.E, no skills with any kind of instrument (2) No money. At all. :) (3) I have no...what would you call it? A market? Fanbase? I.E, anyone who would want to hear it anyway...sigh. Thanks for the thought though!

**Readrbug21: **Thanks!

**TVGirl2006: **I'd love too. But, again, doing that would take a greater level of time, money, and dedication than I have to give...

**badwolf1; mysticofthepen: **Thank you!

* * *

**From The Stars**

-

Do you ever get the

Feeling that all of the

Something bigger out there

Is here?

-

From the stars

To our hearts

-

And do you ever

Wonder fills the

Space inside and

In between the

Places we have

Come to know the best

-

Because when I see the

Sky is black and wide but

Always is a concept I can

Never understand infinity

-

From the stars

To our hearts

There's a gap that filled

With intergalactic wonder

-

And if I never

Understand you, the stars that

Mystifying feeling that

I'm just so small

-

Maybe I can be part

Of what is so much bigger

-

From the stars

To our hearts

There's a gap that filled

With intergalactic wonder

-

From the stars

To our hearts

-

Ride the dreams that drift

Up from the imaginations of many

And whatever's coming next

I'll be ready

-

Whatever's out there next

For me

-

...From the stars...

...To my heart

0 


End file.
